Hetero
by freindofanastasia
Summary: the summery is the story on yuricore hetero the original Fictionpress
1. Chapter 1

It's been at least an entire year since I met Kyle we've had at least fifteen dates since. Almost everyone stopped teasing me about being a hetero. To be honest its hard I've had to keep it a secret all this time from my moms but I think I'm ready to tell them.

"Um, moms?" my voice was so quiet I'm surprised I heard myself. "I have something to talk to you about."

"Yes dear?" They both said in unison.

I was so afraid to tell them I had to blurt it out so fast I couldn't understand myself. "IM STRAIT!" I was so afraid to how they would react because of what my sister told me would happen.

"Did you just say that your strait. No, No that isn't what you said. There is no way your strait." My mom Amanda said while grace sat in shock.

"But mom I am strait I am a hetero. I even have a boyfriend." for some reason I feel a little more confident in saying it I guess saying it aloud helps. "You don't hate me now do you?"

The rest of the day was a blur but what I do remember was getting slapped and running over to Kyle's house crying. I don't think my mom took it well. When I woke up this morning I went downstairs ate breakfast until Martha whispered to me.

"So how did the date go Audrey? I heard that you went over to Kyle's after mom yelled at you." When she said that I was confused, all I remember was going to his house after I told mom.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean! He called this morning saying he sent you home after you got a little too excited about kissing him."

"And by that you mean?"

"And what I mean is that you almost got him in bed with you!"

Well that explains why I don't remember much last night. Did it really happen? Was I close to him in bed? "I'll ask him about it on our next date, I hope he still likes me."

At school I couldn't really talk to Kyle because my friend's had gotten calls asking where I was by Kyle.

"What happened?"

"Is it true?"

"You slept with him?"

"Was a guy better than a girl?"

"Are you pregnant?"

I was hounded by questions even by people that weren't my friends. "Slow down, I don't think I did, and beside if we did I have no memory of it! And pregnant, Impossible." In fact I wouldn't mind if I did sleep with him. And it does seem natural that one of my friends would ask if I were pregnant I mean Martha and Macy got together and now Macy's pregnant.

At the end of the day I still never got to talk to Kyle so I decided to text him to meet me at coffee palace.

When he arrived I planned to ask him what had happened that night. "Hi, you okay? you weren't yourself last night." He said

"Um, actually could you tell me what happened last night? I can't remember a thing?"

"Sure, well last night you came to my house blubbering about how your mom hates you. So I gave you some tea to make you calm down but that made you go a bit looney. Well after a few minutes you went a bit kiss crazy and tried to get me in bed with you so it was going a bit fast and then I sent you back to your own house." While he talked I heard everything he said but I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get to sleep with him.

"So I didn't go to bed with you?"

"well, you were close."

Well I might not have slept with him but maybe it was a good thing, who knows what mommy and mother would have done then. I'm going on another date with Kyle tomorrow and maybe, just maybe I'll be able to sleep with him next time. At dinner the only people that talked to me was my sister.

"So what is the new info about last night?" Martha asked.

"Apparently I was very close to sleeping with him but, it didn't happen. It's also the reason I scheduled a date for tomorrow, maybe this time I'll get him in bed."

_**BTW if you are confused by anything in this story it was originally made by yuricore on story name hetero I loved it so much I decided to continue it because Anastasia cut it short when **_

___**Short summery this is a story where instead of people being strait being gay is the the norm and instead of being homophobic everyone is hetero phobic **_


	2. Chapter 2

So anyway the place I chose for my date was at the public school cafeteria, also because student's get discounts. As far as my dress goes I chose to wear a pink and black shirt with a cute short blue skirt. I decided to buy the meal before he got here besides if I was going to get him in bed with me I would have to make this a perfect date.

"Hey, Audrey!" He greeted me. "Got you r text, so what is it you need to talk to me about?" When he finished saying that he saw that I had gotten him food. He wasn't upset he loved to eat. "You know if you wanted a date you could've just said so. Anyway how's your sister doing hear she'll be a mother soon?"

"She's okay I guess, she hasn't worried about it yet." I was a bit nervous this was the first date I've had with him since I thought getting in bed with him would be the outcome. "Well anyway how's your bro doing I hear he'll be a dad soon?

"Yeah, well he's thinking about not being one." I couldn't believe it he said that his brother couldn't wait to have a kid, and hear he was deciding not to have a kid. "He said he wasn't ready to be one yet, and that he didn't even have a good job which is a lie he works at a restaurant and those places actually make allot of money."

For the rest of the date we talked about our siblings and their feelings about becoming parents.

"Is it okay if I come in tonight?" Sleeping with him wasn't the only reason I asked, it looked like rain clouds were forming too. "It's just that it looks like it's going to rain tonight."

"Sure I can make you a nice bed on the couch tonight. Just let me settle this with my dads." Then I felt a little disappointed, with them here I might not get what I came for. "Don't worry their reasonable."

"I'll wait out here for you." When he went in I tried to listen to their conversation but they were at the back of the house. When he opened the door I felt obliged to ask him. "Well?"

"You can stay for the night but it has to be in my room my brother has the couch tonight. Is that okay?" When he said that I was so happy, my goal might just be accomplished tonight.

"Sure where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep with you, but on the other side of the bed okay?"

"Why, is it that your afraid to sleep on the same side of the bed with me?"

"I see where this is going your going to trick me into sleeping on the side as you so let's skip the manliness argument." Wow he gave in easier than I thought. I'm just glad he didn't say that I would have to sleep on the floor.

His room was neat, it was not how I imagined a boys room to look. His bed was very big no wonder he thought we could sleep on different sides. Well now that I'm here what will I do?


	3. Chapter 3

Man, I. Am. An. Idiot. I didn't think about what I would do once I got here. We're back to back on the bed, I really don't know what to do now. "Um, you sure we can't turn around just to kiss?" Maybe since we're in bed already he wouldn't resist.

"Fine, but only to kiss nothing more. Understand?"

"Yes." It was super hard turning around at the same time but I looked forward to the outcome. He kissed well I'd have to say. It was passionate, it was sweet, **it was short! **"Why did you stop?! It was nice and I liked it."

"Because I know why you wanted an excuse to sleep here Audrey. You just wanted to sleep with me." He knew, was it that obvious? Was I to into the kiss that gave it away?

"Well, what's wrong with that? I don't see anything wrong with it!"

"We're not married though." Then he turned around, not saying anything after that I decided that he was asleep so I followed.

The next morning I woke up with a change of clothes on the other end of the bed for me to change into. When I came downstairs I saw that everyone but Kyle's brother was at the breakfast table. At the table everyone was eating cereal except for me was a small plain bowl of oatmeal. Kyle's parents didn't like me, They were more accepting than my mine but still against the idea of me and Kyle.

"I want you out of this house by Eight O'clock, understand?" Jeff said. To be honest he was the nicest of his dad's. Nick was out of the room a little before I answered.

"Yes, sir." I wondered what it would have been like if I had dad's instead of mom's even though that's biologically impossible in this world.

"Once we leave for school I'll buy you a burger, that okay?" Kyle asked.

"Sure."

The burger was delicious. We had gone to burger king for breakfast although I don't think we'll make it to school today. "So when will you ask to marry me?

"Where did that come from Audrey?" Was he so blind?

"Last night you said that you wouldn't sleep with me because were not married. So which one of us is going to have to ask?" Hopefully he would decide to marry me soon because the anxiety was killing me. If I did not sleep with this man soon I would look up drugs to get it done.


	4. Chapter 4

To be honest it doesn't seem like Kyle's going to elope with me anytime soon. At school I was hounded by my sister and the people who she told my plan to. It was amazing, the amount of attention I got now since everyone knew I was strait.

"Did you do it this time sis? I wonder can he get you pregnant or the other way around?"

"I didn't succeed, And that's biologically impossible!" My sister had easy ways of getting in my head or she said normal things that I didn't understand. "And anyway why are you interested in my love life shouldn't you be looking for job applications?"

"No. Because were putting her up for adoption!" She sounded smart and stupid at the same time I honestly didn't believe that was possible. "Because I'm not planning on getting a job and Macy's not ready."

"At least I know your not doing something stupid." That was the truth I would be totally upset if she actually did something stupid that couldn't be changed. School was still a drag it still rolled on with the same routine except it went by harder when people asked questions about me.

At home I was unwelcome d so I went strait to my room lying flat on my face and screamed my lungs out until Martha came upstairs demanding to know the reason why I was screaming.

"For crying out loud shut up, what is wrong with you!"

"Marriage, That's the problem."

"Really did he propose?"

"No, and that's the problem. He won't hurry up and marry me. We would have to elope anyway but we can have you as the witness. So he should just hurry up and do it." A volcano just erupted inside of me.

"Well for one he would be nervous and two why are you rushing this all of a sudden?"

"Because he said the only way he'd sleep with me is if were married so yeah."

At the edge of my bed I heard my phone ring. "Audrey speaking, what is it?"

"What kind of jewels do you like?" I could tell it wasn't Kyle's voice but it sounded like Marks.

"Emeralds, why?" He hung up once I gave the answer. "That was strange why would Mark be asking what jewels I like?"

"Well I heard Mark broke up so maybe he wants to try to be strait and make up with you!" I can swear I felt butterflies in my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle Narration

"Here Kyle her favorite jewels are emeralds besides couldn't you just get her a diamond ring besides I don't think you know but me calling her would stir up some things" Mark said nervously.

"Why?"

"Well she realized she was hetero because she had a crush on me."

"Dang, I. Wish. You. Told. me. Sooner." I really hope she doesn't fall for him again, that will be horrible. Shes been bugging me propose soon and then I, ask Mark to call her.

What do I do now? I bought the ring I shouldn't be nervous yet it feels like a billion degrees out here. All I have to do is knock just knock. As I knock they are like the same way that my heart is pounding.

"Kyle! Um, what are you doing here? Our date is tomorrow did you think it was today?

"Uh, no nada I remember perfectly tomorrow at two but I..."

"Wow Kyle your sweating like a pig!"

She was right I was sweating allot so I was nervous that's normal but the way I am going to ask is not normal, so I threw the ring into the air and yelled "Will you marry me?!" and then I ran.


	6. Chapter 6

_**NORMAL NARRATION **_

"That has to be the strangest thing I ever heard and saw at the same time."

"What Audrey?"

"Well I think Kyle just asked me to marry him but all he did was throw the ring in the air popped the question and ran, I couldn't even say yes or no cause he was halfway down the block." Now I know why Kyle was so nervous, he was proposing.

"Oh no what are you going to tell him?" Martha said actually interested in what I was doing.

"Well I don't know yet I mean we just agreed that I would ask Mark out on a date but now..." I feel so conflicted but I cold only do one. So I went up to my room and I called Kyle.

"Hey Audrey sorry about dashing away back there maybe I was just..."

"No." I felt horrible I just said no to the marriage proposal that I've been asking for and he already paid for the ring. Well the only thing to do now is go ahead with my plan.

So I am at the mall looking for Mark and hes not here I heard he got a job at the mall now I have to figure out witch one of these places hes at. But then I fall.

"Hey sorry about that I should really watch where I'm going, I'm Elizabeth who are you oh and since I knocked you over on accident I am your new best friend." I may be strait but this girl was really pretty.

"I'm Audrey."


	7. Chapter 7

So my original plan is to look for Mark and ask him out, but I am suddenly being dragged along the mall cause I mentioned the name Mark around this girl named Elizabeth, which I have to admit is very pretty. "So your taking me to mark right? Cause I have a question for him."

"Of course Audrey, that was your name right? Well anyway he works in the jewelry department." I would never have thought Mark would be in the jewelry department he doesn't seem like the person to look at shiny pretty things all day.

"Well if he works there didn't we pass him?"

"Oh my dolls, yes we did come on. So anyway how important is it that you ask him this question?"

"Uh, very I suppose. So how do you know Mark?" I was very curious about this cause she seems like one of those people on a sugar rush all the time.

"Just met him at work one day and pow instant buds, just like us." She finished saying that just as we got up to the counter in front of some necklaces.

"Hello and welcome to Jewel Co. for all your jewelry needs... Oh its just you Ellie and Audrey together well heads up your never gonna get this girl off your back shes nuts. So what can I do you for?"

"Um I was wondering if you could go out with me me mark?" I said it was strange it was so easy to say, I wonder why.

"Wait didn't Kyle propose?"

"Well yes but I said no, because you called."

Mark looked like he would explode and he did. "You idiot Kyle I told you, you shouldn't have made me call her, I told you this would happen!"

Ellie looked amused and said. "Please explain what is happening so I can keep up."

"Whats going on is that Kyle asked me to call Audrey so he could get her wedding ring!" I was shocked, stunned, petrified with fear. I had just given up the best thing that would ever happen to me all because of a stupid mix up.

Then Ellie said. "Ouch, that's not good."


	8. Chapter 8

"Listen Audrey I know you may be upset but there are other fish in the sea, they may be rare fish but their there. Also who is this girl you brought home?"

"Oh my name is Elizabeth, call me Ellie."

"Audrey you brought home a pretty one too bad I'm dating Macy or else I would take her." My sister said slyly.

"Well she has not said a word since we got her here so. Hey Audrey will you go on a date with me so you can tell me how you met this guy Kyle?"

It took me so long to figure out what had happened that I had a blank face for so long I couldn't think. "Not a real date?"

"Yes just a conversation date although as a warning I'm gay so try not to look too cute."

We went to a new Chinese restaurant just a block away from my house, so we walked there. Martha came cause she thought Ellie was cute.

"So how did you and Kyle meet?"

"Well a year and a half ago I was crying in the bathroom about being strait and the strange thing is he walked into the girls bathroom. He told me he was strait kissed me and left." I explained to her.

"So are you sure your strait?"

"Of course I am, I was never attracted to any girls."

"Well have you ever been kissed by a girl? Cause if you haven't you cant be sure."

"No." And the she kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

I still don't know what had happened, I know she kissed me I've been kissed before by Kyle but I don't know why. Martha was jealous she was really shocked when Ellie kissed me and not her. But it felt good really good it wasn't the way Kyle kissed her this felt different. Am I really strait or am I like everyone else and just kidding myself.

"Hey cloud9 head did you hear her ask you out on a real date?"

"Whoa, she did? Well I guess I was just spaced out."

"You know how in mangas when someone looks worn out and their ghost comes out of their mouth?"

"Of course!"

"That was you back there Audrey. Well are you gonna go?"

"Uh I guess I have no other plans its that or sit down being bored all night." I wasn't sure about going I still liked Kyle but he probably hates me. He knows that if Mark came I would take him in a heartbeat.

That night I lay looking up at the ceiling getting ready for my date when my moms came into the room and stood quietly for a while.

"We are so proud of you dumping that boy and going on a date with a girl."

"Mom if I knew what was going on I would have said yes to marriage with Kyle."

"So why are you doing this? Answer wisely cause I expect you to be normal."

"Well, because she is cute and she asked me."

"Good answer."


	10. Chapter 10

So I am waiting outside for Ellie to come pick me up because I didn't want to hear how my moms are so proud of me going on a date with a girl.

"Hey you coming or what?" Ellie said, she pulled up when I wasn't looking.

"Oh yes sorry."

"You didn't have to apologize in fact what were you apologizing for?"

"For not seeing you when you pulled up."

"And? That doesn't seem like enough to be apologizing for." Man she is smart.

"That's it. I'm fine."

"Okay, lets go I think Mcalisters sounds good what do you think?" Good she fell for it wait what did she say?\

"Uh what was that?"

"How... about...we...go...to...Mcalisters?"

"Oh sure." I'm a little confused because for the last year and a half or so it was kinda confusing cause I was on a date with a girl.

I Am On A Date With A Girl!


End file.
